everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole Genie's Diary
Chapter One~ The Beinging Okay So I Guess You Can Call this my Diary if its only for me writing, well hmm lets began! Okay so its my first day here at Ever After High! Tots Cool! I meet so cool people, maybe new friends, well I dont know but thats the fun in high school you never know! So we are practing our Oath Day Things and it just hit me! I have to be trapped in my genie lamp unit someone opens it! Totally not cool, I hate the stuipd lamp. It hit me then, Couldnt I just not Do My dad's life over again so when I was called I ran to the nearest dorm. I heard a few people say "Catch That Rebel or Genie or whatever it is!" To Bad I was in Genie Mode and Couldnt be caught by My Tale. I quickly shut my dorm door and went it my genie lamp I swore it only been a few hours but turns out I was missing for a week! Thats Why I hate that stuipd old lamp. You Dont know how long you in that thing!. Since I been here so a week why not welcome my new friend with a prank? Ah I sure do love how you can mess with people and go hide away in a lamp. ''-3 Hours Later-. '' Okay it turns out if your locker is right next to a girl named Jolie dont give her a prank! She will cry for two hours. She went on and on about how she wished her "Beast" was nice too here and how she wished she had more friends. Ugh Why did I have to do a prank! Well I need to stop writing because Im about to miss my Magic 101 class! Chapter Two~ WORST DAY EVER! Hmm where do I begen. Well Today was an EVIL DAY! Its worst than being trapped in a lamp for a 1000 years. Let me begen at where it all started. I was in my dorm sleeping. Having a great dream too but then my annoying roomate had to wake me up with the loudest drum solo ever! Why cant people let others sleep unit 7 am? Then when I thought my troubles couldnt get worst she decied to place her hot coco on my homework! Looks like I couldnt have my homework in time. I decied to leave her and make it the world's promblem. When I hit my first class my teacher Rumpelstiltskin gave us a test, I didnt know the anwers so I might have used my spell casting to give me the anwers. The bad news is that I got caught. When Lunch came some jerk threw a apple at a girl who was the daughter of the Grim Reaper. After that it didnt go so well. One person got last week's leftovers and dumped it on me. Gross! Mustard Soup is awful. Too bad that guy became a frog after that. I love that Genie Spell, it's so useful. Well then the headmaster orded me to clean up the mess I lefted in the cafe. But News Flash I didnt started it. It took me three hours just to finsh one row of tables. Evil people hope they like frog soup for lunch. Why am I so evil. When I got finshed with everything I had tons of homework to do! So Unfair. And My Dorm mate wouldnt stop with the drums! Too bad her drumsticks got glued to the drums when she went to the bathroom. But at midnight she found her other pair of drums and woke me up again! UGH! So I decied to get some flesh air. It was nice and refleshing. But I bumped into a guy when I was walking back. He said sorry and flashed me a smile. He was kinda cute. Okay maybe today wasnt as evil as I thought Chapter Three~ Bye Bye Roomie! Okay So Today was pretty great! My Roomate had to leave the school and go home. The Headmaster said Family Matters and I will have no roomate for a while! Now I can sleep to 7 am and I have a whole dorm for myself! Today was pretty great for now. When I woke up today I found out it was 5 am. Thats really cool, I guess my roomate made me a early bird. So since it was such an early day now I decied I could shower, brush my teeth and go online shopping since it was Friday. After all of that stuff, Some evil person decied to find my Genie lamp and rubbed it, which caused me to go to that person's room and grant her three wishes, let me just say that I SUCK AT WISHES! First Wish go become a Royal that one went very well. Second Wish to have blonde hair, that made all her hair blonde, that was pretty funny. And Fianl wish to have a puppy, Oh great the puppy wish, Well now that girl is now a werewolf. This is why nobody should wish for a puppy from a level one genie. Well Bye Now Since I will now go to school. Chapter Four~ The First KISS! Okay So Remeber When I Meet That Cute Guy on the Worst Day Ever Well Turns Out He is Alex Pan, Peter Pan's and Wendy Darling's son. So Today I found a white rose at my locker with a Note that "You Smile Brights Lighter Than The Moon." And Guess Who Lefted that there? Alex Thats who. I think he like me! So Tonight Alex Asked Me Out On A Date. He Took Me To This Little Cute Place and we had a lot in common. But We Cant tell anybody we're dating because Our Dads hate each other. Because When Peter Pan turned 12 he rubbed my father's lamp and wished for fovever to be 12. Turns out thats the reason my dad was trapped in the lamp for like a 1000 years. But Guess What Alex did he KISSED ME! How Cute Right? I Think I Like Like Him! We Took a cute pitcure after that today was purrfect! Such a Cute Photo Right! Look I'm Blushing! Bye Now Its Time to Sleep now Category:Diaries